


HBD, Tony!

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Steve Rogers tiene un obsequio especial para su novio.





	HBD, Tony!

Hace un par de meses que habían comenzado a salir formalmente. A decir verdad, no era un tiempo muy largo, tampoco corto; pero para Anthony Edward Stark, alias, el playboy más conocido en el mundo, dos meses ya eran una eternidad. Para Steve Rogers era todo lo contrario. Su relación, según palabras de él, iba muy  “deprisa”. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo en muchas cuestiones y peleaban casi siempre, aun así, su relación prometía ser duradera. Tony había dejado atrás sus días como mujeriego, aunque cuatro días después de haber comenzado a ser pareja con el Capitán, ya había coqueteado con varias chicas y su discusión en la torre Stark pudo ser escuchada por Fury desde el Helicarrier.

A pesar de todo eso, era evidente cuánto se querían entre ellos. Ninguno decía un “te amo” en público, lo reservaban para sus momentos a solas. Cualquiera podría pensar que se odiaban, y tal vez hasta cierto punto sea cierto, pero no podían estar lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Es por ello que a regañadientes, Tony había aceptado que desde su primera semana el rubio viviera con él en el PentHouse de la torre. 

Aquellos dos meses habían sido un completo cambio y reto para ambos, también los más felices de sus vidas. En el primer aniversario sólo fueron a cenar a un elegante y costoso restaurante de los que Tony siempre ha estado acostumbrado. Para el segundo aniversario su relación ya había sido descubierta por los demás Vengadores, así que tuvieron que evidenciar lo que ya todos sospechaban, incluyendo a los medios. 

Los días transcurrieron relativamente rápido. Steve recordó lo que hacía tiempo había leído en los archivos que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había mostrado después de su descongelamiento. Era triste para el Capitán haber conocido a Tony a través de una fotografía. Desde el instante en que lo vio, supo que había algo especial en él. Todos los días visitaba una cafetería que tenía una vista espectacular hacia la torre. Dibujaba con gran habilidad en un cuaderno el paisaje que desde su posición en una de las mesas le brindaba, imaginando cómo sería tener a aquel hombre de frente.

Le habían contado cómo era, desde sus incontables citas con hermosas mujeres, hasta su notable inteligencia y cómo su compañía había cambiado desde que él estuvo al mando. Para el rubio, Tony no sólo era el hijo de su fallecido amigo Howard, sino también, un hombre interesante. 

Constantemente pidió a Fury poder conocerlo. Lamentablemente el día que lo hizo fue en condiciones apocalípticas contra un asgardiano y su ejército de aliens que le provocó sus primeras y duraderas peleas con el castaño.

Lo que no pudo olvidar de aquel archivo, además de la fotografía, fue la fecha. Esa fecha que esperó llegara pronto: su cumpleaños.

Tony, desde que comenzó a ser Ironman, festejaba ese día con una fiesta descomunal. No se limitaba en gastos ni en la cantidad de personas. Siempre hacía algunas celebraciones a lo largo de todo el año por cualquier motivo, pero ese día se proponía hacer de ella _la madre de las fiestas_ , sólo posiblemente opacada por los preparativos que un día después hacía para su siguiente cumpleaños. Esta vez sería en un parque de diversiones que acababa de comprar especialmente para el momento.

Pepper había ayudado con los preparativos, por no decir que había hecho todo. La comida no era más que las golosinas propias del parque. El entretenimiento además de los propios juegos mecánicos y de destreza, incluía varias coreografías por bailarinas bien dotadas vestidas con los colores metálicos de su traje, el show que siempre hacía en su gran entrada con la armadura, también había contratado a Black Sabbath y AC/DC para que tocaran todo lo que la fiesta pudiese durar. 

En el lugar había cientos de cámaras, grabando en vivo para presentar en canales de farándula, música, noticieros e internet. No podía faltar el pastel, hecho por los mejores chefs en repostería; recreando la imagen de Tony con el traje puesto, sosteniendo el casco con un brazo, para así detallar perfectamente su rostro descubierto. Incluyeron un segundo pastel, réplica exacta de uno de sus autos favoritos, un Saleen S7 Twin Turbo rojo, con sabor a chocolate oscuro.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, los invitados llegaban en grandes cantidades. Steve miraba con atención el monumental pastel con forma de auto que se encontraba frente a la montaña rusa, con reflectores y un gran letrero felicitando al anfitrión, quien era representado a su frente con otro maravilloso pastel. Tal estrafalaria reunión ya no le sorprendía, después de vivir por un poco más de 60 días en la famosa torre Stark, aquellos lujos eran ya cotidianos.

A penas comenzaba a anochecer. Tony se acercó a su actual pareja, deteniéndose a apreciar su vestimenta anticuada a la que también ya se había acostumbrado. Sus pasos fueron lentos pero firmes, hasta que estuvo a su lado. Steve parecía no haber notado su presencia, pero la cara colonia del castaño siempre le delataba, así estuviera 20 metros de distancia. Fingió no haberlo visto y continuó apreciando la dulce escultura del multimillonario.

—Casi parece que estoy ahí. — Mencionó el castaño. —Creo que captaron por completo mi esencia. Será incómodo cuando comiencen a cortarlo. —Sonrió levemente, orgulloso de su propia apariencia.

—Prefiero el original… —Steve giró para tener a Tony cara a cara. Colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo a sí mismo y acarició su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre. —…el que gime y se retuerce de placer bajo mi cuerpo siempre que estamos a solas.—Susurró casi inaudiblemente, como un ligero ronroneo. Tony se sonrojó al instante, apartando al rubio con toda su fuerza y se incorporó lo mejor que pudo. Steve no pudo sentirse enternecido por su actitud. Le había costado ser tan directo como había sido Stark con él al comienzo de su relación, pero aprendió con rapidez.

—Ahora no, Rogers. —Murmuró, intentando mostrarse serio.

Steve volvió a acercarse, acariciando disimuladamente, su entrepierna. Agradecía encontrarse apartados del bullicio. —Cuando termines tu espectáculo…— Miró con algo de celos y odio a las bailarinas sobre el escenario en medio del parque de diversiones. —…te espero dentro de la casa del terror. —Sentenció antes de que ambos se separaran y tomaran rumbos distintos. El rubio fue hacia donde estaban Clint, Natasha y Pepper, esperando a que la fiesta diera su inicio oficial. Mientras tanto, el castaño, ayudado por el J.A.R.V.I.S. holográfico, se colocaba el traje. 

La entrada fue increíble, seguido por un muy pequeño discurso de Tony, para dar paso a que todos los juegos se encendieran y los invitados pudiesen disfrutar de cada uno, excepto el de la casa del terror, que no era apropiada para su cumpleaños… o eso era lo que Steve le había dicho. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual le había pedido que estuviese cerrada esa atracción. 

El Capitán se separó del público antes de que el show terminase. Llegó a la casa, adentrándose con sigilo, rompiendo el cerrojo. Logrado su cometido, aguardó a que su amado llegase.

Demoró unos minutos. Tuvo que quitarse de encima a la prensa, pero no tardó en llegar a la casa, escabulléndose de invitados que deseaban felicitarle y entablar conversación. Al entrar no logró ver casi nada, sintió cómo unos brazos le tomaban por detrás y le arrastraban para profundizarse aún más a la penumbra.

—He estado esperando todo el día para esto. —Steve giró a Tony, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran uno frente al otro y pudiera saborear aquellos labios que siempre lograban sacarlo fácilmente de su distinguida e intachable personalidad tranquila y moralista. 

Sus bocas se unieron en uno de los más apasionados besos que se habían dado hasta ahora. Sus lenguas exploraron la cavidad ajena y las manos del castaño se fueron moviendo con rapidez a la musculosa y ancha espalda del rubio. Acariciando y arañando su camisa como si con eso pudiese desgarrar la tela. 

Steve empujó con algo de rudeza el cuerpo ejercitado del moreno a una de las paredes, arrebató del cuello del millonario su corbata negra con detalles plata. Halando con fuerza el saco y desabrochando, casi arrancando, uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Odiaba que casi siempre usara ropa formal, eran demasiadas capas.

Tony al tener su torso desnudo, no se limitó a esperar que su Capitán se desnudara por sí mismo. Volvió a su frente, sacándole la prenda a cuadros, sonriendo al dejar caer su camisa sobre el suelo. Deslizó la diestra sobre su entrepierna, acariciando el bulto que ya se formaba. Con la otra mano, descendió hacia abajo la cremallera de su pantalón y se introdujo para palparle. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Steve no llevaba debajo ropa interior, percibiendo directamente la calidez de su miembro. Sonrió con picardía y frotó con deseo su falo. — Capitán, ¿tiene un arma aquí dentro o sólo está feliz de verme?

Steve se mordió el labio inferior. —No quiero que se lastime señor Stark, un arma como la mía no puede ser manejada por cualquiera.

—Por suerte para usted, tengo experiencia con revólvers de su calibre. —Comenzó a masturbarle lentamente. Se había acostumbrado a la luz tenue y rojiza a su alrededor. El ambiente de Halloween no era el lugar más romántico, pero amaba que su pareja le hubiese dado un momento tan inesperado en el lugar menos pensado. 

Sus miradas se unieron en una, el deseo de ambos se intensificaba a cada segundo. Podían distinguirse, el cuerpo del otro había sido explorado y memorizado con anterioridad en múltiples ocasiones. 

—Eso tendré que comprobarlo. —Pronto los pantalones  de Tony fueron una molestia para Steve. Los descendió con furia, incluyendo sus ajustados bóxers y zapatos, obligando a Stark a soltarle el miembro. Tomó a Tony de la cintura y lo levantó con facilidad. El castaño rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del Capitán, dejando expuesto su esfínter a la altura de la gran erección de su amado.

Movió las caderas, restregando su hombría entre las nalgas de Tony. Se hallaba tan excitado que su pre seminal humedecía la entrada de Stark. Presionó unas cuantas veces, llenando de lujuria a Stark, causando que le pidiera que le penetrara pronto. Tomó el falo por la base, lograba sostener a Tony con un brazo. Gruñó un poco al adentrar el glande, pero no era comparado al fuerte gemido del castaño. Agradecía que la casa estaba preparada para aislar los gritos, lo había planeado muy bien.

—Steeeve…

—No te contengas, cariño. Quiero escucharte… —Volvió a tomarle con ambos brazos, introduciéndose lentamente hasta hallarse unidos por completo. Se acomodó cerca a su cuello, repartiendo besos sobre su piel para calmarle durante el dolor inicial. Por su parte, sentía su miembro rodeado por las cálidas paredes internas de Tony. Se contenía para no comenzar a bombear, pues temía lastimarle.

Supo que era el momento cuando Tony le tomó por los hombros y le miró a los ojos, entreabriendo sus labios para jadear. Esa escena le terminó de convencer, iniciando el vaivén con profundidad.

Además de sus respiraciones agitadas, podía escucharse el choque de su entrepierna contra los glúteos de Stark. Le besó con necesidad mientras fue incrementando la velocidad de las estocadas.

Tony no había experimentado a Steve de esa manera, concentrado en hacerle llegar pronto al clímax. Su cuerpo ya no lo resistió, corriéndose entre sus vientres desnudos. Rogers no dejó de embestirle, el orgasmo de su pareja le comprimían el miembro con sus espasmos, extrayendo un espeso chorro de su semilla.

Gimieron con fuerza, aún cerrando los ojos mientras se recuperaban de la experiencia.

—Por alguna razón termino siempre completamente desnudo y tú sólo con la cremallera abajo. —Se quejó, acariciando los mechones dorados de su nuca.

Steve rió un poco. —Feliz cumpleaños Tony. —Besó su mejilla y le descendió, saliendo de su interior para ayudarle a colocarse sus prendas y volver a la fiesta. Cuando Stark tuvo de nuevo su pantalón, el Capitán no se resistió en estrujarle uno de sus glúteos. Esperaba que la humedad no se escapara el resto de la noche. Por su parte, esparció la esencia de su amado en su abdomen, sabiendo que la camisa le ocultaría bien.

—Pensaré qué haremos en tu cumpleaños. —Amenazó Tony con una sonrisa.


End file.
